


Goodbye

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: And made myself sad, Based on Beautiful MV, I am one of those who cant accept the ambiguous ending, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Seongwoo's last thoughts as he fell.





	1. Chapter 1

Seongwoo hated cliches, hated the predictability that came with them.

 

But now, here he was, experiencing it right before his eyes.

 

Time seemed to slow down as he fell. It almost seemed like he was floating as the memories played in his head.

 

  
_Daniel_

 

Seongwoo's childhood seemed to have stopped when Daniel was lost. He couldn't remember a day when he didn't think of his brother, didn't worry if his brother was eating fine, was alive. He remembered crying himself to sleep during that first week, remembered the little tantrums he threw whenever his parents tried to talk to him. Seongwoo had thought that he was the only one that hurt, the only one who felt that pain when his younger brother just disappeared.

 

Of course, it took years for him to realize that his parents were hurting as well, maybe even more. They had lost one son and the other remaining always acted like he wanted to be anywhere rather than with them. But then, it was too late. The awkwardness in the house was too thick to be broken.

 

So Seongwoo worked hard on finding Daniel instead. Who knew fate would be so kind to bring them back together, both holding fliers, trying to look for each other?

 

Those days spent together seemed both new and familiar. Of course, there were some things that changed in Daniel while growing up in the orphanage, a subtle sense of sadness that Seongwoo couldn't quite decipher. But all in all, it was still Daniel, his younger brother. Daniel with his easy laughter and genuine curiosity with the world around them. Catching up with his brother made everything feel light and finally, finally right for Seongwoo. Daniel had even introduced him to his step brothers, people who had grown up with him rather than Seongwoo. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't a bit jealous but that feeling faded away after getting to know them. Everyone was kind and friendly and seemed genuinely happy for the brothers' reunion. They were even sweet enough to throw a party when Seongwoo and Minhyun graduated from the police academy.

 

But that happiness was short lived as well.

 

Seongwoo sincerely hoped that Daniel wouldn't blame himself for his death. He knew that his brother was already feeling guilty over him getting arrested. How many times had Daniel apologized, voice becoming thicker with unshed tears with his head bowed after Minhyun had bailed Seongwoo out? Seongwoo wished that he could explain it properly to Daniel. He was the older brother; he should have been there for Daniel while they were growing up. Daniel was his responsibility and Seongwoo finally had the chance to do something for him. So what if it meant throwing away his dream, his and Minhyun's dream? Seongwoo would do anything to protect Daniel. But instead of saying any of that, Seongwoo just shook his head and told his brother to go home and check on Jihoon's condition.

 

'I'm so sorry, Niel ah.'


	2. Minhyun

_Minhyun_

 

If there was anything that made life better, made everything bearable, it was Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo met Minhyun in high school and their lives had been entwined ever since. Well, more like Minhyun wiggled his way into Seongwoo's life, made camp in Seongwoo's heart and stayed. He could remember being annoyed at Minhyun's persistence and curiosity at first, wondering why the heck their batch representative was so curious about him. It had taken quite some time for Seongwoo to accept and get used to the other's presence.

 

It was the best decision he had ever made.

 

Minhyun was his sanctuary and his oasis. He had listened to Seongwoo ramble about Daniel, had seemed genuinely concerned for Seongwoo's younger brother as well. He had listened attentively and assured Seongwoo that it was not a lost cause, a fear that Seongwoo hadn't been willing to voice out.

 

At the same time, Minhyun helped Seongwoo live his own life, dragging him out to karaoke when they were both free and making sure that Seongwoo wasn't starving himself while studying.

 

Minhyun had even gone to the police academy with him to support Seongwoo and his goal of finding Daniel. It was a little too much for Seongwoo, arguing with Minhyun that he shouldn't make such a big decision solely based on him.

 

"I don't really know what to do with my life but you do. So I figured, why not just help you?" It was a lie and they both knew it. Seongwoo was there when Minhyun received all those scholarship offers. "You want to find Daniel. I want you to find Daniel. Seeing you achieve that dream would bring me greater happiness and fulfillment than anything else. So please, let me stay by your side, Seongwoo ya."

 

Seongwoo remembered crying after Minhyun had spoken, tides of gratitude, relief and something else shaking him up. The feeling of Minhyun's strong and warm embrace lingered in Seongwoo's heart and memory until then.

 

Minhyun continued on looking out for Seongwoo even in the academy. He always made two copies of his notes, knowing that Seongwoo was busy with his numerous part time jobs and was often late in their classes. He would patiently go over the lesson again with Seongwoo as they ate their lunch, answering any and all of the questions the other had. Seongwoo had voiced out his worry that Minhyun must have been tired because of him and had apologized over and over again. But Minhyun had only rolled his eyes, smiling at him fondly while continuing on with his lecture. Seongwoo would think the other was lying but Minhyun was such a horrible actor that he had no choice but to believe the latter.

 

When Seongwoo had found Daniel, he had rushed to Minhyun's place as soon as he could. Letting himself in, Seongwoo jumped on the then sleeping Minhyun, shouting the good news as he bounced around the latter's bed. In true Minhyun fashion, he had only laughed at Seongwoo's antics, pulling him down beside him and sleepily murmuring that he'd love to meet Daniel in the morning.

 

It was like everything clicked in place. Seongwoo had both his brother and Minhyun by his side. He and Minhyun would make time to visit the orphans amidst their schedule, Minhyun always giving the brothers space to bond on their own. Seongwoo's chest was filled with so much warmth that it felt like he was going to explode from joy.

 

The graduation party with the others made Minhyun much more emotional than he had let on. He had told Seongwoo before that he had a tight group of friends before but Minhyun's family had to move away, forcing him to leave his friends behind. Seongwoo kept seeing the other staring at the others with bright eyes and it made his heart ache for Minhyun.

 

"I'm always going to be here for you." Seongwoo said as he and Minhyun drifted away from the others, content to just watch them from afar.

  
Minhyun had turned to him in surprise. "What? What are you saying?"

  
"I mean it, Min. No matter what happens, you'll always have me by your side. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

 

Minhyun had laughed in embarrassment but Seongwoo could see the reddening of his ears. Pointing it out to the other only led to Minhyun covering his face as Seongwoo smiled at him, heart growing fonder and fonder.

 

Seongwoo hated seeing Minhyun sad or disappointed; the feeling was twice as horrible when it was directed at him. Daniel was with him so Seongwoo was sure that Minhyun already knew what happened. Minhyun remained quiet after paying bail, leaning against the wall as Daniel and Seongwoo talked.

 

"Min...." Seongwoo started after Daniel had left.

  
Minhyun shook his head. "If you're going to apologize, don't. You didn't do anything wrong, at all. I won't say I'm pleased with what you did because I'm not. But I do understand why you did it."

  
Seongwoo nodded, feeling contrite. "Be a good cop for me, okay, Min?"

 

Minhyun let out a long breath before his arms wrapped around Seongwoo, the familiar feeling of safety allowing Seongwoo to break down and cry for everything he had lost.

 

It was Seongwoo's decision to stay away from Minhyun from then. It wasn't really staying away when Minhyun made it a point to drop by every weekend. But even then, Seongwoo was careful, trying not to show the longing he felt every time Minhyun talked about his colleagues. He evaded any questions regarding his own job, ignoring the worried glances that came with the questions. Seongwoo felt bad about brushing off Minhyun like that but the loss was still too soon for him to feel anything aside from bitterness.

 

Add that to the things Seongwoo regretted.

 

The memories came faster now that Seongwoo had hit the ground. There was an odd feeling of detachment now that he was lying down on the ground. Logically, he knew that he had broken his legs, maybe even both of them. He knew that he was bleeding onto the ground. There was even a distorted echo of someone calling out his name.

 

But none of those mattered.

 

Seongwoo saw in his mind's eye Minhyun introducing himself for the first time, the first time he let Minhyun sleep over at his house, telling him about Daniel as they waited for sleep to get them. Minhyun helping him out with the fliers. Minhyun bringing him snacks whenever they studied together. Minhyun signing for him to be quiet as he slipped in the classroom, late yet again. Minhyun scolding him for nodding off as he repeated today's lesson. Minhyun panting as the two of them laid down on the mat after practicing judo. Minhyun with his face close to Seongwoo with their legs tangled together.

 

And Seongwoo's personal favorite, Minhyun smiling at him, eyes warm and fond. Seongwoo never want him to lose that smile, never, especially not because of him.

 

"Minhyun, I love you." Seongwoo whispered hoarsely just as the darkness swept over him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both chapters are so short but I'm relatively okay with them??? 
> 
> A lot of onghwang are coming out in the mv making so ymc, what did you do with those cuts??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
